The present application relates to an electro-optic device where a pixel electrode and a signal line are arranged on one surface side of an insulating substrate and an electronic apparatus provided with the electro-optic device.
There are many electro-optic devices which have a configuration where a pixel electrode and a signal line are arranged on one surface side of an insulating substrate. In addition, in the electro-optic devices, there are many with configurations where an insulating member is overlapped and arranged on the other surface side of the insulating substrate. For example, in transparent-type and semi-transparent reflective-type liquid crystal devices which are typical electro-optic devices, insulating members such as a light guiding plate of a backlight device and various optical sheets are overlapped and arranged on a first insulating substrate as an element substrate or a second insulating substrate as an opposing substrate.
In such electro-optic devices, it is easy for faults to occur which are caused by static charge due to insulation of all of the element substrate, the opposing substrate, the light guiding plate, and the optical sheets having insulation properties. Therefore, a configuration is proposed where a thin antistatic conductive layer is formed on the entire surface or substantially the entire surface of the first insulating substrate (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-147441).
In the configuration described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-147441, in an edge portion of the first insulating substrate, one end of a conductive cable is attached to an antistatic conductive layer using an anisotropic conductive tape and another end of the conductive cable is electrically connected to a ground pattern of a circuit substrate.